On a cold December day
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Shouyou dragged his feet along the ground as he followed his parents to the 5th house of today. They were going to move, again, and honestly Shouyou was sick of it. He wanted a place where he could stay for longer than 2 years.


Shouyou dragged his feet along the ground as he followed his parents to the 5th house of today. They were going to move, again, and honestly Shouyou was sick of it. He wanted a place where he could stay for longer than 2 years.

"Shouyou, if you don't like looking at the houses then go check out the shops, ok?" Shouyou's mother looked back at her son who had his arms wrapped around himself, mumbling to himself.

"Ok...but don't kill me if I get lost in this 'big' neighbourhood" Shouyou stuck his tongue out as his mother rolled her eyes.

"We'll call you when we're finished" She fixed her son's hoodie "Please behave yourself ok?"

Sighing, Shouyou nodded, giving his mother a small smile.

"You know I will, mom" Waving to his parents, he turned around to walk back to the shops they saw on their way here.

Looking around he spotted what seemed to be a ramen shop.

"Finally, food!" Keeping his eyes trained on the shop he walked straight to it without looking where he was going.

Opening the door slowly, Shouyou peeked inside. The shop was empty.

"Maybe it's too early...?" Shouyou closed the door behind him, jumping as he heard a deep voice.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" A tall, raven haired boy stood behind the counter. He seemed to be Shouyou's age.

Shouyou sat down slowly, looking over the menu.

"Udon ramen, please" Shouyou lowered the menu only to lean back as the raven haired boy was suddenly too close.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie? It's like 28 degrees outside" The boy raised an eyebrow "Aren't you hot?"

Tugging on his hoodie, Shouyou answered him.

"It's not that warm...I think it's kind of chilly." Lowering his head, Shouyou mumbled something about the udon.

"Well, if you say so" Turning back, the tall boy started on Shouyou's order "You're new here, aren't you?"

"I am, my parents had to move for work, they're out there looking at houses. I got bored" Shouyou scrunched up his nose. "Even though this town is small, the houses are pretty big."

"They are big, my parents are always gone so I always have to house to myself. Can get boring." The boy chuckled "One udon ramen." placing the bowl of ramen in front of Shouyou he leaned back to watch his reaction.

Shouyou leaned forward, sniffing it before taking a small bite.

"Mmh! This is really good! You don't look like you can cook." Slurping some more of the noodles, he looked at the boy who glared at him.

"I'm not as good as my grandfather but I'm getting there." He crossed his arms as he continued the glare at the red head.

"What is your name? Mine's Hinata, Hinata Shouyou." Shouyou licked his lips grinning.

"Kageyama..." Kageyama cocked an eyebrow as Shouyou started to pout. "What?"

"I told you my name! You should do the same!" Shouyou jutted out his lower lip.

Chuckling, Kageyama pushed himself off the counter, disappearing into the back.

"Geez, he's so weird." Finishing the rest of his ramen, he stretched his arms above his head. "That was good~!"

Shouyou turned his head to the door as two elderly people walked in.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Honda, welcome" Kageyama bowed. "The usual?"

"Good morning, Tobio-kun." Mrs. Honda smiled warmly as she took her seat. "Yes, please"

"Coming right up." Kageyama quickly went back behind the counter to make their order.

"Tobio-kun~" Shouyou grinned as Kageyama tensed up. "Now I know your name," placing the money down on the counter he hopped off his chair. "See you again, Tobio~"

Shouyou walked out laughing as Tobio glared at him.

'Maybe this town won't be so bad.' Looking back he saw Tobio scowling as he cooked the ramen.

"Shouyou! Where were you? I tried to call you several times but you didn't pick up!" Shouyou's mother rushed over to him.

"Ah, I'm sorry mom. I think I might turned it off. I had some ramen just now," Shouyou smiled. "Did you find a house yet?"

"We did find one indeed. Your mother is in love with it," His father laughed as his mother scolded him gently. "I already made a call, our things will arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"That's awesome!" Shouyou smiled widely, he didn't like the idea of moving to yet another town, but after meeting Kageyama he had a feeling it would get interesting, fun even.

"Shouyou, we're going back to the hotel now." His mother waved him over.

Looking back one more time he saw Kageyama looking at him, Shouyou felt himself blushing at the intense gaze the other held. Turning his head away he quickly made his way to his parents.

'What was that about...' Shouyou shook his head, resting his head against the window of the car as they made their way back to the hotel.

The next day his parents were busy carrying the boxes inside their new house. Shouyou watched, leaning against the car.

As he heard a fence slam closed he looked up only to see Kageyama coming from the house next to his.

"Tobio!" Shouyou ran over only to stop and back away as Tobio glared at him. "H-hello.."

Growling, Tobio slid a hand through his hair.

"Hey, sorry," Tobio looked as more boxes were carried into the house "You...you're going to live here?"

Nodding, Shouyou rocked back and forth.

"My mother fell in love with this house, we're moving in today. My mother said that that would be my room." Shouyou pointed at a window that was on the side of the house.

"Great...right across from mine." Tobio mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Shouyou tilted his head.

"Nothing. I have to go now, do some shopping." As Tobio was about to turn around he felt tugging on his arm.

"Can I come along? My dad won't allow me to carry anything cause I would 'break everything that we ever own'," Shouyou rolled his eyes "Please let me come along?" Tugging more onto Tobio's arm he whined.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't be...loud." Tobio tugged his arm back.

"Mom, dad! I'll be back soon!" Shouyou placed his hands on Tobio's back, pushing him forward. "Go go! Before they start to ask you questions."

As they walked around in the market, Tobio glanced at Shouyou's hands.

"Your hands are cold and you're wearing a sweater," Tobio sighed, placing an item back that Shouyou placed in the cart "Stop putting random stuff in the cart!"

"I'm always cold, my body never seems to get any warmer. It's way worse in the winter though." Shouyou shrugged, he didn't know any better and it's not like it's life threating anyway. "Oh, I want this tonight." Grabbing a few random snacks he threw them all in the cart.

"I will hurt you if you throw in one more thing," Tobio narrowed his eyes as he saw Shouyou reached for another bag of marshmallows. "I swear to go- Hinata!"

Laughing, Shouyou ran away laughing. He decided to hide outside, leaning against a wall, waiting for Tobio to come out.

Shouyou blinked as a bag dangled infront of him.

"You will pay me back for these." Tobio dropped the bag in Shouyou's hands.

"You really bought them for me, thank you." Peeking into the bag, Shouyou smiled.

Making their way back to their houses Shouyou moved closer to Tobio. He was getting sleepy.

"Oi, don't walk so close and walk up straight," Tobio looked down at the red shorty. "O-oi!" Holding out his arms to catch Shouyou as the boy fell forward.

After some struggling, Tobio managed to get Shouyou on his back.

"I barely know him and he's making me do these things." Huffing, Tobio started walking.

For the next 5 months the boys grew closer to each other, going on a first name basis and sleeping over at each other's places. They always were alot more...touchy with each other.

In 3 weeks it was Tobio's birthday and Shouyou wanted to do something for him. He knew Tobio loved volleyball and loved to cook.

Shivering and pulling his scarf further up Shouyou didn't see where he was walking as he was thinking about what to get for Tobio.

"Oi, watch where you're going," Tobio pulled Shouyou to his side. "What are you thinking about?" Pulling his own scarf off, Tobio wrapped it around Shouyou's neck instead. "If you're too cold we could go somewhere else."

Shaking his head, Shouyou clung onto Tobio's arm.

"No, I want to go to the festival, you promised we would go together. Besides, you said you had something you wanted to tell me." Shouyou grinned, snuggling closer as he got colder.

"On the first snow of the year, yes I will tell." Tobio smiled, walking along with Shouyou.

"Eh? But what if we won't get the first snow today?" Shouyou stopped walking, looking up at his best friend.

"Then you would have to wait a little longer," Reaching over, Tobio grabbed onto Shouyou's hand "Come on, they're selling meatbuns over there."

Shouyou stumbled after Tobio with a pout on his lips.

"I want 3 buns," Shouyou took out his wallet to pay for them, opening his mouth in protest as he saw Tobio paying for them. "Tobio~ I wanted to pay for them." Shouyou whined.

Chuckling, Tobio gave Shouyou his bag of meatbuns.

"It's fine, I asked you to come with me so I will pay for whatever you want today." tucking his own bag under his arm he cupped Shouyou's face, rubbing Shouyou's cheeks.

Munching on the meatbun, Shouyou looked up at Tobio with curious wide eyes. Swallowing he cleared his throat.

"Should we continue? There is so much more to see and do!" Shouyou jumped up and down. "S-stop rubbing my cheeks, you're going to wipe off my freckles." Shouyou stuck his tongue out as Tobio raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like I can actually do that." Shaking his head he followed the red head to another foodcart. When Tobio felt the wind getting stronger he looked up at the sky. 'It should be soon...'

"Oh! Tobio, win that for me please?" Shouyou pointed at a big bunny plush, smiling widely. "Don't set the ball but throw it." Shouyou covered his mouth laughing.

Tobio could feel his eye twitching, it was only once he did that, did he really have to mention that again?

"Fine, but I'm only going to try once, ok?" Tobio felt annoyed when Shouyou just waved him off, gripping the small ball in his hands he stared at the cans. 'Shouldn't be that hard.'

For some reason Tobio was panting, he was sure he hit atleast one of the cans. Clenching his fist he glared at the man who was laughing at him.

"Tobio, it's ok," Shouyou looked at him smiling "Lets continue ok?"

"Do you want the damn plush or not!?" Slamming more money onto the counter Tobio gripped onto the balls. After 6 more tries Tobio was fuming, he wanted nothing more than to throw this man against those cans.

Shouyou tugged onto Tobio's coat, sighing.

"It's just a plush, Tobio. I don't need it anyway." Shouyou flinced when Tobio turned his head to glare at him.

"One more time..." Swinging his arm back he threw the ball with such force that the cans and the table fell down "What the..." reaching over the counter he grabbed the man by his collar "They were glued on the table!?"

The man held his hands up, laughing nervously, trying to get away from Tobio.

"Y-you can h-have the plush!" Once the man pulled away from Tobio he gave him the bunny plush and another plush when Tobio wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"Woah, you're scary when you can't win, Tobio~" Shouyou laughed, holding the plush close to him. "Thank you for the plush." pulling Tobio down Shouyou placed a soft short kiss against Tobio's cheek.

"Le-lets go to the lake..." Grabbing Shouyou's hand, Tobio made his way towards the lake.

"The lake? I didn't know they had any stalls there..." The more they walked the more Shouyou realised they ventured away from the festival.

When they arrived, Shouyou stared at Tobio who just looked across the lake.

"Shou..." Tobio looked down at his shorter friend "Do you remember when we first met?"

"I do," Shouyou giggled "Tobio-kun~" Shouyou laughed as he remembered it.

"I...I liked you from that moment, when I found out you were going to start living next to me, I pretended to be annoyed but I was actually happy." Tobio looked down at the ground, noticing it started to get white. 'The first snow...'

Shouyou smiled, his cheeks turning red, not only from the cold but also because of Tobio's confession.

"I have never felt like this, but whenever I'm with you, I just feel the need to hold you close, to spoil you..." Tobio looked up a little as he saw Shouyou stepping closer to him. "What I want to say is, I'm in love with you, Shouyou."

Watching as the plush dropped to the ground, Tobio was surprised when Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tobio's waist.

"I'm in love with you too, the moment I looked into your eyes, I could feel it." Shouyou lifted his head from Tobio's chest to look into those dark blue eyes.

Shouyou stood on his toes as Tobio leaned down, closing his eyes slowly, Shouyou shivered when he felt those lips touch his own. Their first kiss. It wasn't perfect at all but to Shouyou there was still something magical about it.

Tobio pulled away first, smiling softly as he saw that Shouyou still had his eyes closed. Pressing his lips against his boyfriends forehead he couldn't help but chuckle when Shouyou started to giggle.

"So this is what you wanted to tell me." Shouyou smiled widely, pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss.

"We should go home, you feel like ice." Bending down he picked up the plushies, grabbing Shouyou's hand with his other hand. "I'll make sure you're nice and warm"

"Eeh~? Tobio you're such a pervert!" Shouyou poked Tobio's arm who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're the pervert for thinking I'm going to do something to you," Tobio laughed at Shouyou's pout "So, you do want me to do things to you? I didn't know you were like this, Shou!"

Shouyou's face turned red, pushing Tobio away.

"S-stop talking nonsense!" Shouyou sped up his pace, turning the corner to walk into their street. "You better walk faster or else I'll make a mess of your room!"

"Like hell you will! Last time you did that my mother scolded me and made me clean up everything!" Tobio started running after Shouyou. "Why did I even gave him a key...?" Tobio mumbled as he saw Shouyou go into his house.

Shouyou rummaged through Tobio's closet, taking out a dark brown sweater and putting it on, kicking off his pants he gathered the pillows and blankets from Tobio's room and dragged them down the stairs.

Tobio raised his eyebrows as he watched the smaller boy struggling to hold everything up.

"And what are you going to do with those?" Tobio crossed his arms as he followed Shouyou into the livingroom.

"Your blankets are thicker than the ones you have in here." Settling infront of the couch and between the table, Shouyou got comfortable under the blankets. Looking up he smiled proudly up at Tobio.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate for us." Shaking his head, Tobio made his way into the kitchen.

"And lots and lots of snacks!" Shouyou looked over his shoulder, watching Tobio disappear into the kitchen.

Placing the last bowls of snacks onto the table, Tobio looked out of the window.

"The snow is piling up quickly..." Tobio looked at the clock, it was already nearing 5pm, but he doubted his parents would make it home.

"We could make a snowman!" Shouyou beamed, already ready to climb out of the blankets.

"Hell no, you already feel like you might freeze to death, it's way too cold outside and there's too much snow to move around," Tobio slipped in next to Shouyou. "Stop pouting, your lips might stay like that"

"You could keep me warm when we're outside though," Shouyou glanced at his raven haired friend. "Your touches are the best."

Tobio's face flushed red. Deciding to ignore that comment he reached for the marshmallows, dumping a few into his hot coco.

"Your feet are ice cold, why aren't you wearing any socks?" Tobio let out a shriek as Shouyou pushed his feet under Tobio's legs. "W-why are you doing that!?"

"My feet are cold and you are warm" Shouyou grinned at his boyfriend. He felt his face grow warm at the thought of finally being with Tobio.

"What? Why is your face getting red? Are you getting sick?" As Tobio reached out he heard Shouyou let out a high pitched scream when the lights and tv turned off. "Stop screaming, power went out"

"You know I don't like the dark, Yama~" Shouyou whined as he held onto Tobio's arm.

Tobio scoffed but wrapped his arm around his smaller boyfriend, pulling him closer.

"We'll just have to wait it out, nothing we can do about it," leaning down Tobio placed a kiss on Shouyou's forehead. "If you want we can go to my room and watch the snow fall?"

"Can I light some candles? I promise I will place them somewhere where I can't knock them down this time." Shouyou peeked up at Tobio in the dark.

Tobio chuckled, squeezing his adorable boyfriend.

"You can do that. You go up first, I'll bring up the snacks and our drinks." Tobio watched as Shouyou stumbled up the stairs, clutching onto the blankets.

Shaking his head with a smile he slowly walked into the kitchen, being careful not to walk into something. Finding what he looked for he made his way back into the livingroom, placing everything on the tray.

"It's so beautiful." Shouyou stood infront of the window, watching as the thick snow covered their town more and more.

"I see you put on some pants and socks." Tobio closed the door with his foot, looking around the room at the different candles Shouyou lit.

"I got cold without you" Shouyou pouted, sitting down on the floor as Tobio got closer.

Wrapping his arms around Shouyou's waist, Tobio planted his chin on top of his boyfriend's head, looking out the window.

Shouyou leaned back against Tobio's chest, sighing happily, closing his eyes he could feel Tobio's heartbeat against his back.

Looking down, Tobio couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if they would stay together forever and to be honest, Tobio didn't even want to think about the future. He only wanted them to live now, this very moment, his small boyfriend in his arms, all nice and warm.

Everything was perfect for now on this cold December day.


End file.
